The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Begonia, botanically known as Begonia sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEBG14477’. ‘KLEBG14477’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted between June to July 2009 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Begonia variety ‘TE 01’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Begonia variety ‘PL02’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEBG14477’ was selected from the group of plants between May to June 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany. In June 2010, ‘KLEBG14477’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem tip cuttings. ‘KLEBG14477’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative stem tip cuttings.